Enclosed Part 1
by XNeptuneBloomX
Summary: Sam awakes to find himself in an unknown location, trapped within a room he has no recollection of...


_Okies, heylo all o This is my first FanFiction thingie / So be kind lmao I just need to point out that I do not own the film in any way, the following is all based on the film "Saw". Hope you all enjoy )_

A sudden shift in movement suggested that Sam was awake; shuddering in not what could be presumed as fear, but icy conditions. Placing one hand onto the floor, Sam pushed his weight against it as to prop himself up. His surroundings were not to his recollection anything he had ever seen before. True; his vision was still somewhat blurred, but Sam knew that his own apartment would have been recognisable through even the tiniest of holes in the wall, for Sam's taste, though considered distasteful by some, had not tinted his vision. The walls of his apartment had been painted a sickly bright lime. The walls in which he was enclosed around were most definitely not lime, but more of the chilling stone variety.

Rubbing his eyes eventually cleared the mist, and Sam saw with his un-tainted eyes the first of many disturbances to come; he had been trapped within the six walls surrounding, enclosed in… Fortunately, there was a light source, hanging above his head, being somewhat out of place, hang a bulb illuminating the tomb.

Pushing once more placed Sam on his feet, staring aimlessly into the bulb, wonderful not how he had got there, but how he could in fact escape! Slamming his fists against the walls obviously did nothing, screaming every drop of energy he had left out of his lungs had the same effect.

After an hour or two of depleting his energy by frantic movements and hysterical shouting, Sam finally admitted defeat, and slowly fell crying against one of the walls, slowly curling into a ball… Presumably the bulb had been deliberately made faulty, for it began to flicker like madness, driving Sam further into a state of lunacy. _Flick flick_, with every flick of the bulb, Sam grew more and more agitated, until all at once, his anger exploded! Grabbing the scorching hot bulb in his hand, Sam flung it against the wall, shattering the glass in a thousand different directions, and one piece had flown directly into his eye. Sam hadn't time to regret destroying his only light source or time to weep for his eye; leaving shards of glass on the floor and Sam being without footwear made it all the worse for him. For as soon as he had done this, a continuing _shutter_ had replaced the flickering of the bulb, and suddenly, through a small hole in the wall Sam hadn't earlier notices, came a projected light.

Through the hole and onto the wall came this light, projecting a sequence of numbers counting in no particular order; 3, 1, 2, 0, (one assumes that this was merely a series of count down numbers to the presentation, but it bears little relevance to the story).

As the last of the numbers had faded, suddenly from the darkness appeared a blurred ghostly pale figure. Whilst the camera adjusted itself, it was clear that the figure Sam was glaring at was in fact some sort of archaic dummy, the sort a ventriloquist would use to entertain his audience. There were two fire red target like markings on the cheeks on its face, and its eyes were not dissimilar from large blood red marbles. It was clothed in a fine tuxedo with a bright red bow tie. One wouldn't have imagined suits to be made to fit such a small stature of a man, or in this case Dummy.

With fear in his heart, Sam gathered his remaining strength, and peered fearfully into the projection from a distance… Suddenly the dummy turned and looked Sam in the eye (Sam could have moved without the Dummy following, this was clearly a recording). And for the first time in quite a while, Sam heard a voice other than his own:

_"Sam Raven, my my, haven't we been a naughty boy." _Sam stared in utter confusion as the voice continued:

_"I've been watching you for some time now Sam, and you haven't been living up to your promises now have you? Having no gossip to report back to your boss to publish, you simply make up the news, hurting many people in the process…"_ Sam backed off with surprise, how did _It_ know that about him? Sure he had occasionally sold an erroneous story or two, but how was _It_ to know of that? It continued to speak:

_"… Now Sam, I am not a person who would just pass judgment and sentence without giving you a chance to appeal for innocence first."_ Sam's attention had peaked.

_"As you should now be aware, there are no doors or windows in this room, the only way out you will find will be directly under this projection. This patch of wall is not made of hard stone, but in fact a soft clay substitute, all you have to do is claw your way through to the other side where day light and freedom await you."_ The dummy stopped talking, and faced the other direction, but the quickly jolted back to the camera to conclude the message with:

_"Oh, and one thing Sam, that bulb you smashed, the glass has been laced with a bacteria which feeds on a substance which is now coursing through your veins and flesh, so if I were you, I'd tread carefully in the darkness, you wouldn't want to become infected now would you." _The message had ended, and the light from the projector had faded. Sam recalled the shard of glass that had flung into his eye. Sam placed his hand on his face, and felt his flesh fall from his cheeks to the ground.

Not a single dent had been made in the wall when the police arrived at the scene. All that could be found was a reddish brown toffee like substance coated on a thin frame of a skeletal structure covered in clothing with a name badge reading: _"Sam Raven"_.


End file.
